vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Monster's Ball
Monster's Ball is the fifth episode of the fifth season of and the ninety-fourth episode of the series overall. Summary COSTUME PARTY OF THE DAMNED - On campus, Elena is touched by a sad and secretive student named Aaron. Elena and Damon attend the Whitmore Historical Ball dressed as Anne Boleyn and Henry VIII. At the Ball, Elena shares a dance with Dr. Maxfield, who has a disturbing message for her. Caroline’s evening at the Ball takes her from happiness to heartbreak. Meanwhile, Nadia reveals her surprising history to Katherine, and Damon tries to make a deal with Silas. Silas demands that Damon commit an unthinkable act, which leads to a violent confrontation. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore/Silas * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (credit only) * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood Recurring Cast *Olga Fonda as Nadia *Janina Gavankar as Qetsiyah *Rick Cosnett as Wes Maxfield *Kendrick Sampson as Jesse Guest Cast *Shaun Sipos as Aaron Whitmore Co-Starring *Alyssa Lewis as Elena Double Trivia *Antagonists: Silas and Wes. *This episode marks the first appearance of Aaron. *It is mentioned that three days have passed since the previous episode. *Elena meets Aaron in this episode and uses compulsion to ask him if he killed his friend Megan. After Aaron confesses that everyone he knows has died, Elena starts to feel a kinship with him as a result of their shared survivor's guilt. *Wes tells Aaron to stay away from Elena, but doesn't clarify as to why he should do this. ** Wes is also revealed to be Aaron's legal guardian. *The Whitmore Historical Ball takes place in this episode, and the attendees all dressed in historical-themed costumes. **Elena and Damon dressed as Anne Boleyn and Henry VIII. **Caroline and Tyler dressed as Bonnie and Clyde. **Qetsiyah/Tessa dressed as Cleopatra. **Stefan dressed as James Dean (though, as Caroline pointed out, his costume was really only jeans, a white tshirt, and a black leather jacket.) Silas purposely dressed like Stefan to better impersonate him. *Elena is told by Wes to drop out of school at Whitmore College and move back to Mystic Falls before cryptically warning her that she and her friends are being watched by the higher-ups on campus. He then alludes that if she isn't careful, they may start "asking the right questions" about her. *Tyler and Caroline break up in this episode after Tyler confesses to Caroline that he can't stay at Whitmore because he needs to seek vengeance against Klaus for his mother Carol's murder. *Jesse awakens in transition to find he is tied to a gurney by Wes in his laboratory. Wes also states in his audio notes that Jesse's test subject number is 62547. *Nadia finally reveals to Katherine that she is the daughter she had out of wedlock and was forced to give away in 1490. **Afterward, Katherine asks Nadia where she was in 1498 and reveals that after being on the run from Klaus for six years, she returned to Bulgaria and searched every village to try to find her. *Silas and Damon make a deal to ensure that each of them get what they needed—Damon promises to help him obtain the cure (which is in Katherine's blood) if Silas promises to use his eventual death to resurrect Bonnie before he destroys the Other Side. **However, Silas also insists that Damon "kill" Stefan (by snapping his neck) to break the spell Tessa cast to link them, allowing Silas to read her mind and learn where the "anchor" that binds the spell that created the Other Side is being hidden. *Though Stefan still has no memories of his life or relationships as a result of Tessa's linking spell, he still managed to bond with her at the ball, and ultimately goes home with her so the two can continue partying together. *When Stefan awakens after having his neck snapped by Damon and informs Tessa of Silas and Damon's plans, Tessa becomes so angry that she uses her recently-found talisman to desiccate Silas once again. *At the end of the episode, Damon force-feeds Katherine's blood to Silas, both to reawaken him from his desiccated state and to fulfill his end of their deal by curing him of his immortality and returning him to his original witch status. Elena was aware of Damon's plan to feed Katherine to Silas, and though it was clear she did not necessarily approve of his methods, she still did nothing to stop him because she was also desperate to bring Bonnie back. *Despite Katherine being almost completely exsanguinated, she still manages to keep her heart beating long enough to survive curing Silas with her blood. *Only two promotional images were released prior this episode. The last time this was the case was Plan B. *Elena has a new diary and has once again started writing again in order to help her process Bonnie's death. While she wrote the day's entry in it, Bonnie stood behind her in her ghost form and watched her cry. * Matt doesn't appear in this episode. However, he does appear in a deleted scene from this episode, where he spends most of it being controlled by Gregor, the Traveler possessing him, before briefly regaining consciousness. ** In the same deleted scene, Nadia reveals that she was once a Traveler, but she lost her magic when she voluntarily turned herself into a vampire to make it easier for her to track Katherine down. *In another deleted scene, after Katherine successfully calls Matt forth from inside his mind to take back control of his body, she explains that she knew the "codewords" to the Passenger spell because Nadia's father was also a Traveler and taught it to her. **However, in Dead Man on Campus, Katherine tells Nadia that her father (Mr. Petrova) was a Traveler, which is why she knew what Gregor's blade could do. While it could be that the writers decided to change Nadia's history by having her inherit her Traveler witch status from her maternal grandfather instead of her biological father, it is also just as likely that Nadia gained her Traveler heritage from both sides of her family tree—in Fifty Shades of Grayson, Katherine told Nadia that her father referred to Traveler magic as "the devil's work" and that he purposely made it sound terrifying so she and her sister wouldn't be tempted to practice it. This would explain why Katherine stated in the deleted scene that she learned the "codewords" from Nadia's father, since it is unlikely that her own father would want to teach her anything related to Traveler magic. Continuity * Elena and Damon attended their first party as a couple when they went to the Whitmore College Historical Ball together. * Katherine, Silas, Nadia and Qetsiyah were last seen in Original Sin. *Anna and Pearl were mentioned in this episode. They were last seen in Ghost World. *Carol was mentioned in this episode by Tyler. She was killed by Klaus in O Come, All Ye Faithful. *Klaus was mentioned in this episode by Tyler and Caroline. He was last seen in Graduation. *With this episode, Katherine and Nadia Petrova are now the third mother and daughter duo who have both become vampires in the series so far. The first was Pearl and Annabelle. The second was Isobel Flemming and Elena Gilbert. Locations *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Salvatore Boarding House **Mystic Grill *McKinley, Virginia **Whitmore College ***Elena, Caroline and Bonnie's Dorm Room **Whitmore House ***Wes Maxfield's Lab *Nadia's motel room *Restaurant Cultural References * The title "Monster's Ball" is a reference to a 2001 film of the starring . * After Damon feeds Katherine to Silas and realizes that she is still alive, he quotes the slogan of the Timex group watch company slogan-- "Takes a lickin' and keeps on tickin'." Behind the Scenes *This episode had about 2.07 million viewers in USA, which was 0.56 million more than the previous episode. *Hashtag during the airing is #TVDHalloween Quotes :Damon: "Lady Anne Boleyn. Now who in their right mind would cut off a head so gorgeous?" :Elena: (curtsies) "You, my King. My not-so-loving husband." :Damon: "Well, maybe I can dance my way out of this dog house." :Elena: "Yeah, maybe... Maybe later." :Damon: "Or... Maybe you can tell me what's going on with you. Come on." :Elena: "Bonnie died three months ago and what was I doing? I was having the summer of my life... with you." :Damon: (tries to lighten the mood) "Guilt. Don't know it, but I've heard it can be a real bitch." :Elena: "I know that it's not my fault that Bonnie died, but it ''is my fault for not figuring it out sooner."'' :Damon: "Elena, you are allowed to be happy once in a blue moon. Besides, Jeremy has been lying to us all summer." :Elena: "I should have figured It out, Damon! I know that It's not the same, but I'm not 'gonna let Megan's death fall through the cracks too..." ---- :Caroline: "Oh, before I forget. I talked to the register and your major is... drum roll... geosociology." :Tyler: "How about... we don't talk about the major right now." :Caroline: "And I compelled you a single." :Tyler: "Definitely don't wanna talk about my dorm room." :Caroline: "Or we could talk about the hybrid-sized jerk that you've been for not calling me back. Ever." :Tyler: "How many times do you want me to tell you. I've been helping a werewolf pack in the land of no cell phone reception." :Caroline: "Well, lucky for you, I figured out a way for you to make up for it." :Tyler: "I thought I did make up for it. A couple of dozen times." :Caroline: "You are escorting me to the Whitmore Historical Ball." :Tyler: "The what?" ---- :Tyler: "Hey." :Caroline: "Hey." :Tyler: "Care..." :Caroline:'' "Wait. I've been thinking about it, and I've decided that...I'm not going to have this conversation again. I can't just sit here while I'm waiting for you to come back."'' :Tyler:'' "I don't want that either."'' :Caroline: "Then stay. Just be the love of my life, Just love me more than you hate him." :Tyler: "I'm sorry, Care. I can't do that." :Caroline: "NO. NO. NO! Don't you dare walk away from me. I swear to God, Tyler, if you take one more step, we are done, okay? No more surprises, no more excuses, no more chances. ''We are done."'' ---- :Silas: "What makes you think that I need help?" :Damon: "Well, for starters, you're still here. As in, why do you suck ''so badly at killing yourself?"'' ---- :Silas: (to Stefan) "Hello, me." ---- :Silas: "Of all the men here, Tessa went straight for Stefan. This face won her heart before. See, a woman never forgets her first love, no matter how badly it ended." ---- :Katherine: "What kind of sick game are you playing?" :Nadia:'' "It's not a game, Katherine. You did kill my mother, but it wasn't in Paris. It was in a little cottage in England, and it wasn't 1645. It was April 6, 1492, and she was all alone, exiled by her family two years earlier. You stuck her head in a noose, pushed her off the chair, and snapped her neck."'' :Katherine: (stunned) "Who are you?" :Nadia: "My name... is Nadia Petrova... And you are my mother." ---- :Silas: "You love me. You know you love me." :Tessa:'' "I did love you. And then you broke my heart, and now I'm gonna break yours. Or at least stop it from working, so your blood can't flow and your veins dry up and you rot from the inside out. Sp the world can see you exactly as you are-- a cold, gray, hideous monster."'' Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 5x05 Extended Promo|Extended promo The Vampire Diaries 5x05 Webclip - Monster's Ball HD|Webclip #1 The Vampire Diaries 5x05 Webclip 2 - Monster's Ball|Webclip #2 The Vampire Diaries - Rehash Monster's Ball|Rehash Pictures |-|Promotional= 5x05-01.jpg 5x05-02.jpg |-|Screencaps= Elena 505.jpg Elena TVD 5x05.jpg|Elena Elena 2 TVD 5x05.jpg Elena 3 TVD 5x05.jpg Elena 4 TVD 5x05.jpg Elena 5 TVD 5x05.jpg Katherine TVD 5x05.jpg|Katherine Katherine 2 TVD 5x05.jpg Katherine 3 TVD 5x05.jpg Katherine 4 TVD 5x05.jpg Katherine 5 TVD 5x05.jpg Nadia TVD 5x05.jpg|Nadia Nadia 2 TVD 5x05.jpg Nadia 3 TVD 5x05.jpg Nadia 4 TVD 5x05.jpg Nadia 5 TVD 5x05.jpg Bonnie TVD 5x05.jpg|Bonnie Bonnie 2 TVD 5x05.jpg Bonnie 3 TVD 5x05.jpg Bonnie 4 TVD 5x05.jpg Bonnie 5 TVD 5x05.jpg Silas TVD 5x05.jpg|Silas Silas 2 TVD 5x05.jpg Silas 3 TVD 5x05.jpg Silas 4 TVD 5x05.jpg Silas 5 TVD 5x05.jpg Tyler TVD 5x05.jpg|Tyler Tyler 2 TVD 5x05.jpg Tyler 3 TVD 5x05.jpg Tyler 4 TVD 5x05.jpg Tyler 5 TVD 5x05.jpg Damon TVD 5x05.jpg|Damon Damon 2 TVD 5x05.jpg Damon 3 TVD 5x05.jpg Damon 4 TVD 5x05.jpg Damon 5 TVD 5x05.jpg Qetsiyah TVD 5x05.jpg|Qetsiyah Qetsiyah 2 TVD 5x05.jpg Qetsiyah 3 TVD 5x05.jpg Qetsiyah 4 TVD 5x05.jpg Qetsiyah 5 TVD 5x05.jpg Wes TVD 5x05.jpg|Wes Wes 2 TVD 5x05.jpg Wes 3 TVD 5x05.jpg Wes 4 TVD 5x05.jpg Wes 5 TVD 5x05.jpg Aaron TVD 5x05.jpg|Aaron Aaron 2 TVD 5x05.jpg Aaron 3 TVD 5x05.jpg Aaron 4 TVD 5x05.jpg Aaron 5 TVD 5x05.jpg Silas 6 TVD 5x05.jpg|Silas Silas 7 TVD 5x05.jpg Silas 8 TVD 5x05.jpg Silas 9 TVD 5x05.jpg Silas 10 TVD 5x05.jpg Nadia 6 TVD 5x05.jpg|Nadia Nadia 7 TVD 5x05.jpg Nadia 8 TVD 5x05.jpg Nadia 9 TVD 5x05.jpg Nadia 10 TVD 5x05.jpg Caroline TVD 5x05.jpg|Caroline Caroline 2 TVD 5x05.jpg Caroline 3 TVD 5x05.jpg Caroline 4 TVD 5x05.jpg Caroline 5 TVD 5x05.jpg Elena 6 TVD 5x05.jpg|Elena Elena 7 TVD 5x05.jpg Elena 8 TVD 5x05.jpg Elena 9 TVD 5x05.jpg Elena 10 TVD 5x05.jpg Katherine 6 TVD 5x05.jpg|Katherine Katherine 7 TVD 5x05.jpg Katherine 8 TVD 5x05.jpg Katherine 9 TVD 5x05.jpg Katherine 10 TVD 5x05.jpg Damon 6 TVD 5x05.jpg|Damon Damon 7 TVD 5x05.jpg Damon 8 TVD 5x05.jpg Damon 9 TVD 5x05.jpg Damon 10 TVD 5x05.jpg Aaron 6 TVD 5x05.jpg|Aaron Caroline 6 TVD 5x05.jpg|Caroline Elena 11 TVD 5x05.jpg|Elena Elena 12 TVD 5x05.jpg Jeremy TVD 5x05.jpg|Jeremy Jeremy 2 TVD 5x05.jpg Jeremy 3 TVD 5x05.jpg Jesse TVD 5x05.jpg|Jesse Jesse 2 TVD 5x05.jpg Katherine 11 TVD 5x05.jpg|Katherine Katherine 12 TVD 5x05.jpg Katherine 13 TVD 5x05.jpg Katherine 14 TVD 5x05.jpg Qetsiyah 6 TVD 5x05.jpg|Qetsiyah Qetsiyah 7 TVD 5x05.jpg Silas 11 TVD 5x05.jpg|Silas Stefan TVD 5x05.jpg|Stefan Stefan 2 TVD 5x05.jpg Stefan 3 TVD 5x05.jpg Stefan 4 TVD 5x05.jpg Tyler 6 TVD 5x05.jpg|Tyler Tyler 7 TVD 5x05.jpg Tyler 8 TVD 5x05.jpg Tyler 9 TVD 5x05.jpg Wes 6 TVD 5x05.jpg|Wes Whitmore TVD 5x05.jpg|Whitmore Silas and Qetsiyah TVD 5x05.jpg|Qetsiyah and Silas Forwood TVD 5x05.jpg|Forwood Forwood 3 TVD 5x05.jpg|Forwood Forwood 4 TVD 5x05.jpg|Forwood Beremy TVD 5x05.jpg|Beremy Delena TVD 5x05.jpg|Delena Delena 2 TVD 5x05.jpg|Delena Caroline and Tyler 5x5.jpg Steroline 5x5.jpg Steroline 5x5....png Stella-and-dot-trinity-pendant-and-the-vampire-diaries-gallery.png Ecote-layers-of-lace-tank-top-and-the-vampire-diaries-gallery.png KatNadia 505.png Delena505-2.jpg Delena505-3.jpg Delena505-4.jpg Delena505-5.jpg Delena505-6.jpg Delena505-7.jpg Delena505-8.jpg Delena505-9.jpg Delena505-10.jpg Delena505-11.jpg Delena505-12.jpg Delena505-13.jpg Delena505-14.jpg Delena505-15.jpg Delena505-16.jpg Delena505-17.jpg Delena505-18.jpg Delena505-19.jpg Delena505-20.jpg Delena505-21.jpg Delena505-22.jpg Delena505-23.jpg Elena-and-damon-in-monsters-ball.jpg References *Title See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Holiday episodes Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Five